Somebody Needs You
by Raishwaray Samvooger
Summary: Anna tak pernah menyangka, keputusannya untuk pindah ke Sligo dan berkuliah di Summerhill College akan membawanya bertemu dengan lima cowok 'unik' dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shane Filan, Kian Egan, Mark Feehily, Nicky Byrne, dan Bryan McFadden. Kelima cowok yang menyebut dirinya 'Westlife' itu mengajarkan padanya kehidupan yang sebenarnya


**Sligo, 1997**

Dedaunan coklat tampak berguguran di sepanjang jalan, menimbulkan bunyi kecil saat bergesekan dengan sepatu para pejalan kaki. Udara mulai dingin meskipun mentari sudah menampakkan cahaya keemasannya. Beberapa pasang orang lalu lalang melewatiku, tampak asik mengobrol dan bersenda gurau. Sesekali ada yang membelokkan langkah kakinya agar tak bertabrakan denganku, yang meski berjalan sendirian tapi pikiranku seperti tak berada di tempat itu.

_Summerhill College_, itulah tujuanku pergi pagi ini. Kampus yang akan menjadi tempatku menuntut ilmu selanjutnya. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin dengan mimpiku di masa depan. Yah buat apa punya mimpi, pada akhirnya hanya buaian semata.

Sekelilingku menjadi semakin ramai setelah aku memasuki daerah kampus. Aku segera menuju tempat lokerku, tanpa ada minat untuk berhenti untuk sekedar ngobrol dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang membentuk kerumunan-kerumunan kecil. Aku adalah pendatang baru di kota ini, tidak ada satupun wajah yang kukenali di sana.

"ANNA!" Sebuah suara yang akrab memanggilku. Saat aku menutup loker, terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut pirang berlari kecil ke arahku. Helaian rambutnya yang panjang nampak seperti menari kecil mengikuti gerak langkahnya.

"Anna, kenapa kamu menolak ajakanku berangkat bersama?" Ia menggerutu sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Gadis manis itu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, Jeanice Fournier.

"Maafkan aku Ice. Kosku dekat kok dari sini, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula kan tidak searah dengan apartmen mu."

Ice, adalah panggilan sayangku untuk Jeanice. Ia kembali merengut, tampak tak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Kau sengaja jalan kaki untuk menjaga _body goals_-mu ya?" Godanya sambil mencubit perutku, diikuti pekikan_ 'Ouch' _dari mulutku.

"Jeanice!" Aku melotot sebal padanya namun ia malah tertawa puas.

"Sedih sekali kita tidak bisa satu kelas di semua mata kuliah," tiba-tiba ia kembali muram.

"Tidak apa-apa Jean, aku sudah sangat berterimakasih kamu mau menemaniku kuliah di sini," hiburku.

"Hei, jangan melankolis begitu. Aku bisa kuliah di sini juga karena otakku tak sepintar kau Anna. Hahaha.. Seharusnya aku bersyukur bisa diterima di sini," sanggahnya dengan tawa. Aku ikut tersenyum, meski dalam hati aku tau Jeanice sengaja kuliah di sini juga demi menemaniku. Dengan kekayaan orang tuanya meski nilainya pas-pasan, dia tentu dia bisa kuliah di universitas lain di Dublin.

"Aku senang kok di sini. Jangan merasa terbebani, toh di sini aku juga punya banyak teman-teman yang baik. _Hey_!" Jeanice melambaikan tangannya ke sekumpulan mahasiswa yang berdiri agak jauh dari kami. Mereka pun membalas lambaian tangan Jeanice. "Tuh, kau lihat kan."

"Kau juga harus punya banyak teman di sini, Anna. Jangan menutup diri, _okay_?" Jeanice menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Yeah, itu baru _my good girl! _Aku harus segera ke kelasku Anna. Kabarnya dosen yang mengajar hari ini agak menyeramkan," ujarnya setengah berbisik. "Nanti kita ketemu lagi ya. Daaahhh!"

Jeanice berlari kecil menghampiri teman-temannya. Mereka pun pergi sambil tertawa-tawa, nampak senang. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Pembawaan Jeanice yang periang selalu membuatnya dikelilingi banyak orang. Lain halnya denganku yang cenderung cuek dan pendiam.

Aku pun berjalan ke kelasku sambil membawa beberapa buku. Kelas masih cukup lengang. Aku mengambil tempat duduk agak di belakang. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara kursi di sebelahku ditarik ke belakang, membuatku tanpa sadar meliriknya sebentar.

"Oh, maaf. Apakah kursi ini sudah ada orangnya?" Tanyanya saat bertatap mata denganku. Pria itu bermata hijau dengan rambut gelap. Aku menggeleng.

"Bagus. O ya, perkenalkan. Namaku Shane. Shane Filan. Kau bisa memanggilku Shane," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ramah. Aku menjabat tangannya dengan senyum simpul.

"Hai. Aku Leanna Riltz. Kau bisa memanggilku Anna."

Shane mengangguk-angguk. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Anna."

"Hei, kau baru datang, Mark?" Sapa Shane pada seorang yang baru lewat di belakang punggungku. Sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut hitam duduk di kursi depanku. Ia pun menoleh. Aku bisa melihat mata birunya menatap ke arah Shane.

"Oh, hai Shane. Aku tadi sempat mencarimu. Ternyata kau sudah di sini," ia pun melakukan jabat-tangan-ala-lelaki dengan Shane.

"Perkenalkan, ini Nona Riltz. Leanna Riltz. Kau bisa memanggilnya Anna," Shane menunjuk ke arahku.

"Halo Anna, aku Mark. Mark Feehily. Senang bertemu denganmu," Mark tersenyum ke arahku, membuatku sadar bahwa ia memiliki sepasang lesung pipi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," balasku sambil tersenyum sopan.

Setelah itu dosen datang dan memulai perkuliahan. Beberapakali Shane mencuri ngobrol denganku. Dari penilaian singkatku, Shane adalah orang yang ramah. Tapi entah apakah ia tulus atau ada maksud lain, sebaiknya aku berhati-hati. Sedangkan Mark hanya satu dua kali saja melempar pandangan ke arah kami atau menjawab obrolan Shane dengan pendek. Sepertinya Mark adalah orang yang pendiam dan sedikit pemalu. Entahlah. Walau begini, aku rasa diriku cukup pandai menilai orang lain.

Di akhir pembelajaran, dosen tersebut membagikan selembar kertas pada kami. Isinya adalah formulir isian untuk bergabung dengan salah satu kegiatan ekstra di kampus.

"Aku pikir di kampus tidak perlu buang waktu untuk hal seperti ini lagi," gumamku pelan.

"Kau berencana ikut apa, Anna?" Tanya Shane. Aku mengedikkan bahuku.

"Kalau kau Mark? Kita jadi ikut teater kan?" Shane bertanya pada Mark yang sudah membalikkan setengah badannya menghadap kami.

"Tentu," jawabnya. Shane mengepalkan tinjunya kegirangan. Aku sedikit kaget Mark mau bergabung dengan teater. Mungkin dia tidak sepemalu yang kukira.

"Yes, nanti kita akan ajak Kian juga. Aku yakin dia pasti mau ikut teater." "Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk masuk teater, Anna?" Shane bertanya lagi padaku. Aku terdiam. Usulan tentang bergabung dengan teater membuat kenangan yang tidak ingin kuingat sekelebat muncul di pikiranku.

"Entahlah," aku mengedikkan bahu. "Kurasa tidak," tambahku cepat.

"Yah.. padahal teater itu seru. Kau harus mencobanya dulu," bujuk Shane. Aku tersenyum sekenanya.

"Maaf Anna, apa aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman? Kamu sepertinya lebih banyak diam. Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu seperti itu," ujar Shane melihat responku yang tak acuh. Aku merasa sedikit tak enak telah bersikap seperti itu pada Shane. Sepertinya dia memang lelaki yang baik dan ramah. Roman wajahnya langsung berubah saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Tidak Shane. Maaf membuatmu berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya..." Aku memotong ucapanku. "Yah, aku memang hanya sedikit pendiam," lanjutku.

"Ahh.. kalau begitu kau sama seperti sobatku ini. Dia juga pendiam," Shane langsung menepuk pundak Mark cukup keras, membuatnya memekik kecil.

"Shane, jangan membuat _image _kuhancur di depan orang yang baru kita kenal," gerutu Mark. Shane terbahak.

"Ya, kau harus belajar dari sobatku ini. Setelah masuk teater dia jadi lebih berani dan percaya diri. Kau pikirkan dulu matang-matang Anna, baru kau putuskan," nasihat Shane lagi.

"Kau sudah putuskan mau masuk ekskul apa Anna?" Tanya Jeanice. Aku menggeleng sambil meminum jus lemon ku. Kami sedang duduk santai di kafetaria kampus.

"Apa kau sudah dapat teman baru?"

"Ya, tadi ada seorang pria dan temannya yang ngobrol denganku. Namanya Shane dan Mark," jawabku. Jeanice langsung mengerling nakal ke arahku.

"Wow, dalam sehari langsung dua pria! Sahabatku ini memang luar biasa!"

"Bicara apa kau!" Balasku sambil tersenyum. Jeanice memang suka sekali menggodaku.

"Mereka orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Jeanice lagi.

"Yah, Shane orang yang baik dan ramah. Dia tampak berusaha mengakrabkan diri denganku yang duduk di sampingnya." _Seperti kau dulu_, sambungku dalam hati.  
"Kalau Mark, dia lebih pendiam."

"Err.. kau tidak asyik! Maksudku _physically. _Apakah mereka oke?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Jika kau tanya begitu. Menurutku Shane cukup manis, dan... Mark memiliki postur yang tinggi dengan lesung pipi," aku berusaha mengingatnya tanpa menyadari binar di kedua mata Jeanice.

"Apa kau tau mereka ikut ekskul apa?"

"Ya, mereka bilang akan ikut teater."

"Oke, cukup kalau begitu." Jeanice melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menyahut lembar formulir di depanku.

"Jean! Kau mau bawa kemana formulirku?" Teriakku saat Jeanice berlari menjauhiku.

"Tenang Anna! Kau harus percaya pada sahabat baikmu ini!" Ia balas teriak sambil melambai-lambaikan formulirku. Aku hanya bisa kembali duduk karena aku pasti tak bisa menyaingi kelincahan Jeanice, jadi percuma saja mengejarnya.

"Hai Anna, boleh duduk di sini?" Sebuah suara yang kukenal memanggilku dari belakang. Aku menoleh. Kulihat Shane berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah ke arahku. Aku penasaran apakah kebetulan atau memang Shane tampak berusaha mendekatiku.

"Tentu. Silahkan," balasku. Shane pun duduk di depanku.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku minta maaf kalau membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi tenang saja Anna, aku tidak ada maksud lain. Aku hanya ingin akrab denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa perlu untuk dekat denganmu. Aku tau meski kau berusaha membatasi diri dengan yang lain tapi kau adalah orang yang baik," jawabnya. "Jadi apakah kau mau membuka sedikit hatimu untuk berteman denganku?"

Sekali lagi Shane menjulurkan tangan kepadaku. Aku menimbang perkataannya sebentar. Kemudian perlahan aku menjabat tangannya lagi.

"Kuharap setelah ini tidak ada lagi kecurigaan di antara pertemanan kita," senyumnya membuatku tertegun. Ternyata Shane sadar bahwa sejak awal aku mencurigainya.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak apa. Tak perlu meminta maaf, yang penting setelah ini kita bisa berteman dengan baik." Ia melepas tanganku. "Well, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau bisa menikmati harimu di sini. Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya seraya meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dari belakang. Sekilas, Shane memang tampak seperti pria kebanyakan. Tapi dia memiliki aura yang bisa membuat orang lain nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Bahkan tembok pertahananku pun terkikis oleh pusarannya.

**######**


End file.
